Kaleidoscope
by siklomika
Summary: “...dan sekarang, aku dapat melihat langit malam yang sama denganmu...” OOC, Naoto’s POV.


**Kaleidoscope**

—Optical Instrument in Which Bits of Colored Glass—

——

Disclaimer :

SMT: Persona 4 © 2008, ATLUS.

——

Summary :

"...dan sekarang, aku dapat melihat langit malam yang sama denganmu..." OOC, Naoto's POV.

* * *

Sudah lima bulan sejak kepindahan Senpai. Sekarang kami menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Kami berhubungan lewat _handphone_ atau internet. Terkadang, jika kami punya waktu luang, kami akan bertemu disuatu tempat dan menghabiskan satu hari bersama-sama. Tetapi, akhir-akhir ini kami tidak mempunyai waktu luang. Terlebih lagi, sekarang Senpai sudah menjadi siswa kelas tiga. Jadi, dia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian nasional dan tes seleksi Universitas Tokyo. Aku yakin Senpai pasti akan diterima di Universitas Tokyo. Sedangkan aku sibuk dengan segala kegiatan di sekolah. Ditambah sekarang aku jadi ketua OSIS. Dengan demikian, kami hampir tidak mempunyai waktu luang bersama. Meskipun setiap hari kami selalu memberi kabar, tapi tetap saja aku merasa rindu padanya. Aku sangat—sangat—menginginkan bertatap muka secara langsung dengannya. Tapi, apa daya tangan tak sampai.

Malam ini adalah malam yang indah. Bintang-bintang menghiasi langit malam yang kelam. Membuat orang-orang berpikir bahwa besok pasti akan menyenangkan. Aku berharap dapat melihat langit ini bersama Senpai. Kemudian, aku memutuskan untuk mengirim sebuah sms kepadanya. Ku ambil _handphone-_ku dan menekan-nekan _keypad-_nya. Mengetikkan sesuatu...

'_Senpai sedang apa?'_

Sesuatu yang sangat simpel. Bahkan terkesan hanya untuk mengganggu. Sesaat, aku ragu. Mengirimnya atau tidak. Tapi, pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengirimnya. Ku tekan tombol _'send'_ dan menunggu balasannya. Aku menunggu dengan perasaan was-was—takut mengganggunya. Beberapa menit kemudian _handphone_-ku bergetar. Secepat kilat aku mengambilnya dan melihat layarnya. Disana tertera _"New Message from Souji Seta"_. Dengan cepat aku membukanya.

'_Sedang belajar. Kamu?'_

Sudah kuduga! Aku pasti mengganggunya! Dengan cepat kugerakkan jari-jemariku untuk mengetik balasannya.

'_Ah, aku mengganggu, ya? Maaf! Hiraukan saja sms-ku'_

Kutekan _'send'_. Dan kembali menatap langit. Menenggelamkan diri pada indahnya langit malam. Kemudian _handphone_-ku kemabli bergetar. Kulihat layarnya. Sebuah sms dari Senpai. Ku-klik _'show'_ dan membacanya.

'_Tidak. Kamu tidak mengganggu. Lagipula aku sudah selesai. Memangnya ada apa?'_

Aku menekan-nekan _keypad_-nya dan menulis balasan.

'_Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang Senpai lakukan. Oh, apakah Senpai melihat bintang di langit malam ini?'_

Setelah menekan _'send'_, aku menatap layar _handphone_, menunggu balasannya. Satu menit kemudian, datanglah sms darinya.

'_Eh? Tidak. Di sini hujan lebat.'_

Membaca sms-nya, aku kecewa. Padahal aku berharap dapat melihat bintang-bintang ini bersama Senpai—walaupun berbeda tempat. Aku ingin Senpai juga melihat pemandangan ini. Pemandangan indah ini. Aku.. ingin tahu seperti apa langit malam di mata Senpai. Apakah seindah apa yang kulihat? Ataukah lebih indah dari apa yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihatanku? Sebuah ide muncul di benakku. Aku memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah kaleidoskop. Sebuah kaleidoskop yang berisikan langit malam yang kulihat. 'Langit malam'-ku. Aku memasukan manik-manik yang sesuai dengan apa yang ada di pikiranku ke dalam sebuah tabung kecil yang terdapat lubang kecil di salah satu ujungnya untuk membiarkan orang-orang melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Aku memasukan segala hal yang ku anggap indah. Setelah selesai, aku menyimpannya untuk dikirimkan kepada Senpai besok.

_Dua hari kemudian..._

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak aku mengirimkan kaleidoskop itu. Seharusnya sudah ada berita dari Senpai—setidaknya untuk memberitahuku bahwa paket itu sudah sampai. Aku menggenggam _handphone_-ku dengan erat. Meragu. Apakah aku harus menunggu sampai Senpai yang menelponku—atau mengirimkan sms—untuk memberitahu bahwa paket itu sudah tiba? Tapi, bagaimana kalau paket itu tak akan pernah sampai? Ataukah aku harus menelponnya—hanya untuk paket tidak penting—itu? Pastinya hal itu akan sangat mengganggu Senpai. Aku melamun memikirkannya. Sampai _handphone_-ku bergetar. Kukira itu hanya sebuah sms, maka ku hiraukan saja. Tetapi, ternyata _handphone_-ku terus bergetar. Segera kulihat layarnya. Di situ tertera _'Souji Seta calling'_. Secepat kilat aku menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan _handphone_ ke telingaku. Terdengar suara dari seberang. Suara lembut dan kalem yang kurindukan. Suara Souji Seta.

"Halo, Naoto?"

Suara itu.. tidak salah lagi. Suara milik seorang lelaki yang saat ini sangat kurindukan. Aku tersenyum kecil. Perasaan gembira ini tak dapat kubendung ladi. Aku menjawabnya. "Ya, Senpai. Ada apa?"

"Ehm.. terima kasih atas paketnya." Balasnya. Dengan seketika aku merasa lega. Ternyata paket itu telah sampai. Kemudian, aku membalasnya. "Ya, sama-sama, Senpai. Bagaimana?"

"Ini langit malam, ya? Hm... aku sadar, ternyata, di matamu, langit malam begitu indah. Tak pernah aku melihat langit malam seindah ini."

Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memanas. Sangat panas. Aku berusaha menahan rasa malu ini dan menjawab, "I.. itu terlalu berlebihan, Senpai.."

Dia tertawa kecil. Lalu berkata dengan lembut, "Kau tahu? Kita memang terpisah oleh jarak. Tapi, kita ada di satu negara. Melihat langit yang sama, menghirup udara yang sama, dan merasakan hangatnya mentari yang sama. Dan sekarang, aku dapat melihat langit malam yang sama denganmu. Kita selalu bersama, Naoto.."

Aku tahu, saat ini wajahku pasti merah padam. Rasa malu, rasa senang, dan terharu bercampur menjadi satu. Senyuman kecil terkembang di wajahku, dan berkata pada Senpai, "Ya,Senpai. Aku tahu... terima kasih.."

_Souji Seta, satu-satunya seorang laki-laki yang akan selalu ada di hatiku._

o

o

o

"Hei, Naoto, besok aku akan ke Inaba. Bisakah kau luangkan waktu seharian untukku?"

"......."

".......... Naoto?"

"Eh? Te-tentu saja aku bisa."

~ _fin_ ~

* * *

**A/N**: ehm.. ini fic saya setelah sekian lama hiatus dari ffnet. Khususnya fandom megaten. Sebenarnya fic ini sudah saya buat sejak lama. Saya buat karena ada 'usul' untuk membuat fanfic SouNao meskipun saya kurang suka pairing itu. Maaf yah buat yang 'usul' waktu itu. Baru bisa saya publish sekarang. Entah apakah yang 'usul' itu masih ingat atau sudah lupa ==a dan.. saya merasa kemampuan menulis saya menurun. Pasti banyak mistype dan kesalahan diksi dan juga struktur kalimatnya. Yah.. semoga saja masih ada yang meningat saya dan terima kasih telah membaca fic abalan ini. Oh iya, satu lagi. Saya gak bisa membuat cerita yang panjang.

Sankyuu~~ :)

Mind to give a review for this fanfic? :)


End file.
